


Brothers in Arms

by EpicKiya722



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [7]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: As an Older Sibling I Understand, Big Brothers, Brothers, DC/Marvel crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Loki You Are an Angry Sinnamon Roll, Orm You're Just Angry, Sea Monsters, Short, somewhat...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Two pairs of bros meet after a battle with a beast. And at some point, it's established that siblings are annoying.





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, my peeps, I'm the eldest of ten. Yes, ten kids, so trust me I know how it is with younger siblings. You love them even if they annoy you.
> 
> Also, I made this one shorter than previous stories because it's kinda serving as a prologue... prequel to an upcoming story. 
> 
> And... I am sad. Stan Lee... no... I can't... I'm not...
> 
> Let's just get into the story.

BOOM!

"ACK!"

"I SWEAR TO THE ALLFATHER!! IF YOU----"

BOOM!!!

"DAMN IT, LOKI!"

The blond grumbled when laughter met his ears, a quick flash green and gold appearing beside him.

"Oh brother, no need to be a drama queen. I defeated the monster for you, didn't I?"

Thor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and settling his weapon down on the concrete of the ground.

"Yes, you did, but you also destroyed a block and a half in the process."

There was an audible sizzling of a nearby car to emphasize his point, a man sighing and whining about calling about his car insurance.

Loki looked around, eyes wide. He winced seeing just how much damage he did. Some of the buildings were a bit singed with their bricks laying on the road that was broken. Glass was everywhere, hotdogs, apples and other food products there, too.

The trickster frowned, hanging his head. "I'm sorry. I am trying here."

Thor patted his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "I know. At least, you're not our sister. She would have destroyed more than a block and a half."

"See? I got over that!"

"Aye, brother."

Loki looked at the now dead monster on the road, finding it odd that it had holographic black scales and gills.

"Thor, did the... what do you and your friends call your group? Right! Thor, did the Avengers inform you of where that beast came from?"

"No. I believe they are investigating the place of origin as of now. The Captain had informed however that it came west. In which the beach is located."

"Judging by its scaly appearance and amphibian like structure, I'm taking a guess that that's where it's from."

* * *

 

Sea blue eyes rolled for the tenth time within the past two minutes. That would be the tenth sigh he heard since they left the beach.

"You just had to let that monster get away. Didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! At least, I'm helping you find it. I would be wrong if I didn't. Besides, it incapacitated me and you."

"..."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I hate you."

Lately, he came to not really mean that.

"Love you, too, Orm."

Right now, two Atlantean brothers had trailed along the coast of the beach in search for a monstrous scaly bundle of destruction. Which just so happened to be the very creature that the Asgardian brothers faced earlier.

They were in battle with the creature the moment it popped out of nowhere within the middle of Atlantis. No, it really did appear out of nowhere. Arthur had the guards secure citizens to safety while he, Orm and Mera had to took action in driving the beast away. Mera had returned back to Atlantis to check on everything and everyone once the brothers managed to drive the beast far enough.

Once onshore, they fought it until they were both knocked out temporarily, resulting in the creature's escape.

Which also lead to Aquaman complaining and Ocean Master rolling his eyes endlessly."I just wonder where that... leviathan of a beast came from."

"It's ancient. That much I know. I couldn't reach out to it.", the blonde sighed, a bit disappointed. "It's probably not even of this world."

"Or conjured by someone's magic."

"Could be. By Poseidon, this is bad."

"Terribly bad."

"Fucking bad."

"By the gods, Arthur, your language!"

Arthur looked at his younger sibling, expecting a disappointing frown but got a smug smirk instead. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You little shit."

"Hey!"

Both brothers turned, just in time to spot the creature from earlier dropping down towards them. Instantly, the two moved out the way just in time as the limp body of the monster thudded within the sand, sending some bits of it everywhere. Arthur even shook some of the particles out of his blonde hair. Orm had spotted two other men, one buffer, blond and adorning silver armor with his crimson red and dark blue cloth. The other was much more slender, drenched in black, gold and envy green, his black hair slicked back much like his own.

Oddly enough, the Atlantean was reminded of himself and his brother seeing physical similarities.

_'Oh dear Neptune, that's just damn weird.'_

"What do you want of us, stranger?", Arthur questioned, still shaking some of the sand out his hair. Orm still wondered why he was even growing it out, but whatever.

"My name is Thor, son of Odin and the God of Thunder. This is my brother, Loki, God of Mischief.", the now introduced Thor replied, stepping closer. "We have fought this beast and---"

"We just what to know if you have any damn idea where it came from.", Loki interrupted, cutting to the chase.

"What makes you think we have any thing to do with it?", Orm hissed, an eyebrow raised and his bare arms crossed.

"Well, I didn't imply, thank you very much.", the other dark haired man snarled back, narrowing his greens in promises of upcoming pain.

"I don't like your tone, 'God of Mischief'."

"Deal with it."

Arthur had let out a staggered noise when Orm grabbed his trident. Thor stepped back a little when Loki pulled out two daggers, growling at the Atlantean.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough!", Arthut warned. He turned to Thor, sighing. "I apologize for my brother's brash behavior. Just when I thought he was improving."

"That's fine. Loki's a bit... ill-tempered as well."

"I'm not ill-tempered!", Loki shouted seething nonetheless at the older.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"You are." Thor held up his hand to halt Loki's next words. "Anyways, as he asked before, we just want to know if you have any clue as to where that monster came from."

Arthur shrugged, eyeing the body of the scaly creature. "Strangely, it appeared out of nowhere within my kingdom." He didn't miss the shift of expression on Thor's face that now held confusion. "Right. I'm King Arthur of Atlantis, an underwater kingdom. This is my younger brother, Prince Orm."

"Atlantis? Aye, I have heard that it's not a myth after all.", Thor recalled from hearing about it. He also recalled Tony's expression when it was confirmed. Never have he been so amused in his life. And he's lived a long one, so far. "And you said it appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yeah. We're guessing someone had to conjure it. We were just searching for where it went, but seeing that you finished that for us, thank you."

"No problem."

"I think the only issue right now to find where it came from.", Orm voiced as Thor and Loki came off the body of the beast and closer to them. "So far, we know it's magically based. It possibly could be from this realm or another."

"It is... well... was radiating waves of magic.", Loki pointed out. "Maybe, I can pinpoint where it's coming from."

"It could be close to Atlantis since that's where it first appeared. You wouldn't mind going underwater, right? Could you handle to depths of the sea?"

* * *

 

Turns out, Loki and Thor were able to handle the depths of the sea. They spent quite some time in Atlantis and outside of it, only to find that there wasn't any source connecting to the beast, which STAR Labs ended up taking to study it.

Ultimately disappointed that the issue was now more difficult to handle, with there being no lead as to where the thing came from.

As of now, Loki sat at the edge of a cliff, once they returned to the beach. He was quiet, trying to sense any form of magic nearby, but again, there was no trail. Behind him, Thor, Arthur and Orm stood, waiting. Loki stood up and sighed deeply, arms flopping to his sides.

"Nope, nope and nope. I don't sense anywhere that monster may have came from. It's either not even of this dimension or there's some powerful magic here at work. Like a block spell or something."

"Well, that's unfortunate.", Orm groaned, rubbing his temples. Beside him, Arthur tapped his chin in thought. He went through any possible solution to the problem.

"Fate. We should get Doctor Fate. He's dealt with creatures before such as these before. Maybe he can give us an answer.", he suggested. He turned to Thor and Loki. "If not..."

"We could talk to Doctor Strange.", Thor added in. He didn't miss Loki's frown and his groan. "You got to get over him putting you through a portal."

"For. Thirty. Minutes!"

Thor chuckled, glancing at Arthur to see that he was a bit puzzled. "It's a long story. But just know it was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was."

Loki decided to let that alone. No matter how much he begged not to be teased about the incident, it wasn't going to happen.

"We'll just... let's just leave."

The each duo of brothers departed, promising to keep in touch. If they had stayed a little longer though, they may have noticed a pulsing aura surrounding a small rock before forming into a small scaly creature that skittered off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that for those who don't know, Arthur and Orm have a sister. Well, half-sister. Her name's Deep Blue/Debbie Perkins.
> 
> And then in one universe, I can't remember which one, Tula is Orm's sister... or half. I can't remember that either.


End file.
